Baby Im A Star
by dannycena42
Summary: Being Apart Of the WWE is not easy.Especially for one Wwe superstar in particular John Cena..Can He Manage To Be A entertainer and Family Man at the same time.Well come along with him on his Journey and find out


**Hello All You Stars and Studs welcome to my new story **_**Called"**__ Baby Im A Star"_

_If some of you don't know why it's named that just watch the movie" Purple Rain"_

_Not sure exactly how this story is going to turn out but with the help of you guys Im sure it will get great review…Thank you and please enjoy!_

_**We've Only Just Begun**_

Standing near the curtain backstage I couldn't help but to smile as I hear the fans chanting my name as loud as possible. Here I am at another show in another city waiting to my make appearance on the stage in front of 20,000 screaming fans. The adrenaline rush that these people give you is beyond unbelievable you just don't want to stop. In my case I can't stop because of the amazing feeling that tingles up my backside.

"Hey John your up" A stage hand tells me as im putting on my cap. Leaning down to tie my shoe. I close my eyes and bow my head and say a quick prayer.

"**God thank you for giving me this wonderful opportunity to be allowed to go out there and perform for all these incredible people. Also for blessing me with this special talent I have to put a smile on all these children's face in Jesus Christ name amen"**

"And his opponent making his way From West Newbury, Massachusetts Weighing in at 241 pounds John Cena". Hearing my music hit I walk out and look towards the crowd and camera." That's what im talking about right there exculsive"Smiling Big I run down towards the ring and throw my hat at little girl and give her a wink.

Pulling into My Tampa, Florida Home I sigh as I see a car in the drive way."_ Not in the mood to deal with this shit now"_ I thought to myself. Parking behind the Bmw I get out and walk towards the back, taking my duffle bag and luggage out the trunk. Walking over to the car my frown turns into a smile as I see my 2year son trying to get out of his car seat.

"Need some help there buddy" I laugh as I see him pulling on the seat belt trying to lean over to hug me. I unbuckle him and pull him in my arms and start putting little kisses all over his face." How's my big guy huh you miss daddy-huh huh".Looking over to my left I see my soon to be ex-wife taking his diaper bag out.

"I knew you would be home so I thought I would drop him off to spend some time with his father after all it's been 3weeks and he hasn't stopped asking for you". Pulling at her phone she checks the time and looks back over at me." So is it ok that he stays with you for a few days, I have some business to take car of in New York".

Nodding my head I pick up my son Jason and walk him over to my wife.

"Bye-ma ma"Smiling she leans down and kisses his forehead and hugs him.

"Bye baby mommy will see you in a few days be good for daddy ok I love you "Getting in her car she looks over at me and mouths" Take care of him while im gone" And drives off.

_Now she doesn't trust me with our own son._ I thought.

Opening the door I look around and close my eyes at the smell coming from the kitchen.'_ Looks like the maid came early'._ Walking towards the stairs I feel my son tugging on my shirt and I look down."Whats wrong man" I ask looking in his large blue eyes.

"Doggie say hii"Laughing I sit him down on the floor and watch as my dog bob come over and starts licking his face."Alright buddy daddy's going to go upstairs and put the clothes away stay right there ok".Seeing nod I walk upstairs and into his room and put up his clothes and pull out a outfit for him to wear for later. Looking around his from I couldn't help but frown when I see the pictures on the wall from when his was just an infant. It was taking when me and my wife was together now all I could think was what the hell went wrong.

Shaking my head I go back down stairs and see my dog bob chasing him around the living room floor. Pulling out my phone I call my best friend _Randy Orton._

"_Hello"_

"Hey Bro what's going on man"

"_Oh john, I was just about to call you we were all about to take the kids out in a few hours and I heard Candice tell Mickie that she was dropping Jason off so I figured you guys might want to go"_

"Yeah that would be cool man I just got to get him down for a nap im pretty sure he's going to drop any minute because bob's chasing him around". Hearing him laugh was very rare so all I could do was grin.

"_Alright then well anyway were leaving in about 3hours so that should be enough time for you guys to nap"_

"Yeah well I guess we will see you guys then chow" Hanging up I look at Jason lying down on the carpet passed out and laugh."_Yeah the kids like me"_ Picking him up and bob I walk back upstairs to his room and lay him down for a nap until we go and cover him up.

Rubbing my head I walk in my room and take off my shirt and throw it on the near by chair, next to the end table. Bouncing on the bed I lie down and close my eyes.

**Guys yes I know that this was not the best chapter but there is more to come also check out my other series on youtube...Dannycena42 my name. If you have any suggestions please let me know and review. You Guys rock!**


End file.
